


Glasses vs. Frames

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: Momo likes to look fashionable and (apparently) that's offensive.





	Glasses vs. Frames

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It seemed like a cute idea but eh. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I wear glasses, but when I do wear my contacts, I sometimes wear fake glasses anyways, so no offense to anyone who like fake glasses, okay? 
> 
> But yeah, enjoy.

"Hey, give them back!" Dahyun yells, reaching for her glasses.

"No, you just said I don't look cute in glasses," Momo says, holding the glasses out of the shorter girl's reach.

"That's because they're fake. Glasses are prescribed to help me and you bought some just for 'fashion purposes'," Dahyun explains.

"Glasses look cute," Momo insists.

"Said not a single person who NEEDS glasses to see what's a couple inches from their face," Dahyun argues.

"Can you see what's a couple inches from your face?" Momo says, making a kissy face right in front of Dahyun's.

"Nope. You can't get anything until I get my glasses back," Dahyun stomps her foot, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh my god, it's not that serious," Momo groans, upset that she didn't get a kiss.

"Like you'd be saying that if you needed real glasses," Dahyun mumbles.

"Um, excuse me. These are real glasses," Momo sounds offended.

"They don't even have glass in them!" Dahyun shouts, putting her finger through the frame to show her point.

"So?"

"No glass, no glasses," Dahyun says. "Give them back."

"Dahyun," Momo whines.

"Momo. Give. Them. Back!" Dahyun lunges at her girlfriend.

"Dahyun, did you really think that would work?" Momo laughs, jumping back out of Dahyun's reach.

"Honestly, yes. In hindsight, I should have known better," Dahyun admits.

"Yeah, there's only room for one dummy in this relationship and that's me!" Momo shouts (playfully, but with some truth to her words), pointing at herself with her hand not currently holding up a pair of glasses in the air.

"Baby, you're not dummy. Annoying, but not a dummy," Dahyun says softly, cupping Momo's face in her hands.

"We both know that's not true," Momo leans into Dahyun's touch, lowering her arm.

"Momo! I will not sit here and let you down yourself!" Dahyun yells and (seemingly forgetting about the whole glasses situation) kisses Momo after each word," You. Are. Not. A. Dummy!"

"I know I'm not stupid, 'cause I just tricked you into kissing me," Momo whispers into Dahyun's ear after she pulled away from the last kiss.

"Yeah, well, I got my glasses back," Dahyun whispers back, wiggling the glasses in her hand that she slowly took as she kissed Momo.

"Wha- Hey, get back here!" Momo calls, chasing Dahyun, who started making a run into their room. Dahyun makes it before Momo can catch up to her and locks the door behind her.

"No, this is what a dummy gets when she steals my glasses!" Dahyun screams from one side of the door.

"Well, then the dummy will have to go eat all the Choco Pies in the kitchen," Momo calls while walking away from the door.

"Don't. You! DARE!" Dahyun screams as she runs out of the room and tackles Momo. The couple falls hard to the ground hard a thud.

"Jesus, why are you so serious about everything?" Momo groans from the ground, turning onto her back under Dahyun, who is now seated on Momo's abs.

"'Why am I so serious about you would?' be the better question," Dahyun says softly, leaning down in to kiss Momo's lips.

"The answer's obvious, I look great in glasses," Momo jokes, getting a soft slap in the arm from Dahyun.

"No. I just love you, you fake frames wearing dummy."

"I love you, too, four eyes."

"Momo."

"Sorry!"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Okey dokey, that's it. Sorry if it's trash, but thanks for reading anyways.


End file.
